2024
by Sobeitsaidhe
Summary: 1984/LoZ crossover. Drabble. Please read and give your opinion. And listen.
1. Chapter 1

Back from he dead.(Sort of). I just wanted to get this up here before I lost it, seeing as though I have been coming up with fanfiction, I have declined to write it down, either because I haven't been able to get to paper, or because I just haven't been able to summon the energy to do so. I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the situation. So nyeh.

--

"_The telescreen and transmitted simultaneously. Any sound that Winston made, above the sound of a very low whisper, would be picked up by it; moreover, so long as he remained within the field of vision which this metal plaque commanded, he could be seen as well as heard. There was no way of course of knowing whether you were being watched at a given moment. How often or on what system the thought police plugged in on any individual wire was guesswork. It was even concievable that they watched everybody all the time. But at anyrate they could plug in your wire whenever they wanted to. You had to live-did live from habit that became instinct- in the assumption that every sound you made was overheard, and except in darkness, every movement scrutinized..."_

He slowly closed his worn copy of _1984_ by George Orwell-a.k.a. Eric Blair- and put it back in it's hiding place, after once again having read what he considered to be one of the most crucial parts of the beginning of the aforementioned novel. Afterall, he he had pretty much given an accurate description of the future.

Not of 1984, no, but of _2024_.

--

Drabble Drabble. If you believe this to be a blatant rip-off, it, in all probability, is . It all depends on your perception. I believe that it could easily describe our times, as we seem to observe our civil liberties shrinking every day. If you have any suggestions, by all mean, speak them. I've thought about extending this several times, but each time I haven't had the will power. XD

When I wrote this I had Link in mind, but I suppose that the speaker could be Shad as well...


	2. Chapter 2

"2024" Chapter 2.

Okay, I believe that this is the very best in the "it sucks" category. The next seven journal pages of this actually spawned from a politics talk with my Mom, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

It started in 2001 A.U. with the attack on the Tower of the Gods, the place said to have housed the legendary Master Sword until it could be retrieved by the Hero of the Winds.

Naturally, (a sadly short-lived) uprise of patriotism and, undenieably, feelings of the "need" for revenge. A far off nation was declared as the perpetrator and a war was begun around 2003 A.U. Then, slowly, the people of Hyrule began to see the waning of their civil liberties...But the true start of that loss would be in the 1960's A.U. when Hyrule aided Terminia against the small territory of Holodrum, which was part of the the nation of I'era, and had a suprising will for it's size. Many citizens of Hyrule wanted no part in helping termina supress the smaller Holodrum, which the kingdom of terminia deemed as "dangerous". Their right to protest was attacked repeatedly by armed soldiers, who would beat protestors and throw things like tear gas into the crowds at the whims of those they were protesting, not unlike the treatment of laborers at the hands of Pinkerton agents in the late 1800's A.U.

Onward to 2005 A.U. , we see a more inconspicuos way of doing such. It began with the tapping of our phone conversations and the federal examinations of our e-mails. Those who would put nice little messages to our kindly president in their signatures would one day dissapear...An invasion of privacy you say? Of course. But he goverment has a quick way to counter that, quelling the fears of those many individuals who need nothing more than a calming word to feel safe:" Would you like it if there were a terorist right under your nose? Living in your neighbourhood whilst your children play nearby, even as they plot against our fair country? Of course not...which is why we have takenb it upon ourselves to examine these things! If we were able to see patterns of terrorist activity and recognize them before anything was able to come to pass, the deaths of thousands could be averted!!" as one high ranking politician put it.

Perhaps you saw that telecast. Perhaps not. Either way, many were satisfied with this explaination, but even more remained wary...With this statement as fuel for their campaign, they began to shut down sites in small increments until the internet was done away with all together. After all, that would be the most dangerous because of it's one important strength: anonimity, if so chosen. As they began to do such,they began to track what was veiwed on televison sets as well... a "conversion box" was stated as a necessityin order to continue to use one's television set. Not wanting to lose the main waste of their lifespan, which had taken the place of the now non-existent internet, people came in droves to recieve them, which was further driven into people's minds with free 40 rupee discount cards available from your kind friends, the goverment.

When every home in Hyrule owned a conversion box, they set their plan into action. In small unnoticable increments, as previously used, changes were made in the programming of one's television. Subliminal messages were placed in all programs, even those of children, until all those programs had become that which belonged to the goverment in every way, allowing them to essentially control everything. Those who realized what was going on and tried to convince others of the truth would queitly go missing, never to be heard from again. Around 2019 the entire country had become drones for the goverment, thought of as only tools for the aforementioned's ends.

As another dictator- and i mean dictator, for that is what our president eventually became in it's quest for "protecting the people"- by the name of Adolf Hitler said, "What good fortune it is for rulers that men do not think".

Read this, whoever would find it, and realise that it is possible to make a change. Gather others like yourselves and take back your country. Do not allow this to found or what remains of the way things were will be forever lost to the ashes of the new gov--

--

If you aren't outraged, you aren't paying attention. Or you've just given up. Pay attention to what your goverment is doing, no matter how old you are, because even if it doesn't immediately affect you, it will affect your children.

I am 17 years old, and I am watching.


End file.
